This invention relates to a device for holding fluid and administering fluid to the nose. The fluid may be for washing or irrigating the nasal cavity or may be a medicinal preparation for treating a condition by ingestion through the nose. The invention also relates to a method for irrigating and washing the nasal cavity and for ingesting a medicinal preparation through the nose.
In the treatment of certain conditions, especially conditions affecting the nasal cavities and nasal passages, it is desirable to wash, irrigate, and/or apply a fluid medicinal preparation to the nasal cavities and passages. Heretofore this has been accomplished by use of a spray bottle or similar device which is squeezed in order to force fluid contents of the bottle out of the bottle through a nozzle up into the nose. One drawback of this method is that the amount of fluid administered to the nose is not precisely determinable. Another drawback is that some of the fluid administered to the nose may flow from the nose and onto the face of the patient. Furthermore, the fluid can cause the contents of the nose such as nasal mucus to similarly flow from the nose onto the patient. A further disadvantage is the risk of irritation or injury to the nasal cavity by insertion of a nozzle or other applicator device therein.